melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
You Won’t Miss Me Until You Start Mourning (album)
“You Won’t Miss Me Until You Start Mourning” is the first mixtape album by Melanie Martinez. The album was released on April 2nd, 2019. Melanie released the album with no prior announcement. This marks her first release since the EP ”Dollhouse”. The song “black&white” marks her first single for a mixtape that didn’t appear on the track list. Background Melanie was faced with a lawsuit with a ”fan” accusing Melanie of manipulation at a meet and greet at a Los Angeles concert in 2014, the lawsuit lasted for over 3 years, over the years many people forgotten about Melanie Martinez, and Billboard started to analyze her singles after Crybaby, and suggested that the majority of the sales had coming from a group of die hard fans which were slowly decreasing. This marks her first release since Dollhouse. Singles “Until You Start Mourning” was released as the only single from the mixtape. It was released only to the USA on March 1st, 2019. Promotional Singles Both “Badass Duchess” and “Kickstarter” were released as the first and second promotional singles on March 5th. “Coming Outta The Dark” was released as the third promotional single on March 7th. ”Comeback” was released as the fourth promotional single on March 8th. ”Sellout” was released as the fifth promotional single on March 9th. ”Everyday’s a Chore (I Work Through Them)” was released as the sixth promotional single on March 15th. ”V1X3N LU\/“ was released as the seventh promotional single on March 16th ”Work Dirty” was released as the eighth promotional single on March 18th ”4Me” was released as the ninth promotional single on March 20th ”We Walking And Walking And Walking To Wonderland” was released as the tenth promotional single, and the final single from the album on April 1st. ”black&white” was released as the eleventh promotional single, and her first single that doesn’t appear as a track on the mixtape on August 8th. Lyrical Content The lyrics had described a story about an anatagonist being jealous and trying to bring down the protagonist by any means but ultimately failing, although tracks 18-30 appear to have no correlation with the storyline. Critical Reception The mixtape recieved negative reviews. Many criticized it over it’s poor rollout and some described how it’s lack of promotion and prior announcement was disappointing, in addition to it’s unnecessary length. Specifically Jack Antonoff had described it’s production as lacklustre and stated on Snapchat on how it was basically an insult any musical producers that produced actual music and had it chart on the Hot 100, Jack has received backlash for his comments despite many celebrities backing him up, the mixtape generated controversy as some of it’s self produced music videos were accused of cultural appropriation. Some have even labeled it her worst work yet, and some speculated that Melanie would quit music and wouldn’t be able to make a strong comeback. Sampling ”The Fault Line” and “Regret” both sample “Life Goes On”, by Fergie. ”Jealousy Is A Disease” samples the chorus melody from “So It Goes...” by Taylor Swift “V1X3N LU\/“ samples the second verse of “Activated” by Cher Lloyd ”Fake Tears” samples the bridge from ”Style” by Taylor Swift ”Obsessed” samples the instrumental from the song of the same name by Mariah Carey ”Work Dirty” sample both ”Work” by Rihanna and the rap verse “Work From Home” by Fifth Harmony ”Natural Disaster” sample the melody from Pac-Man as the post chorus interlude “I Hope You Fall In A Thorn Bush” samples the chorus of “Fuck You” by Lily ”Leave Me”, “Unflattering”, “Not Mine” all sample the instrumental of “He’s So Fine” ”Badass Duchess” samples a piece of every song on Katy Perry’s album, “Witness” Commercial Performance The song debut at 199 on the Billboard Top 200 with a total of 4,284 sales in it’s first week, the song completely fell off the charts on it’s second week and failed to rechart. Track Listing # Until You Start Mourning # Jealousy Is A Disease # Leave Me # Obsessed # Unflattering # Fake Tears # Not Mine # The Fault Line # Natural Disaster # Regret # Loss Of Innocence # Loss Of Virtues # Only You # Comeback # Sellout # A Future Without You # Time Will Tell # The World Would Be Better Off (Without You) # Fail Me # Work Dirty # 4Me # V1X3N LU\/ # I Hope You Fall In A Thorn Bush # We Walking And Walking And Walking To Wonderland # Kickstarter # Kicking The Bucket # Badass Duchess # Stronger Than Before # Everyday’s a Chore (I Work Through Them) # Coming Outta The Dark Category:Albums Category:Mixtape Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2019